


That Magical Wedding

by meiyamie



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are finally married, and Tomoyo faces a life-changing decision.





	That Magical Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> -Characters are property of CLAMP and its affiliates. No profit was earned from this, you know the drill. Same goes for the songs mentioned, which are credited in the post-notes.
> 
> -While this is definitely the most autonomous of that other fanfic time line I made for CCS, I do make references to ''Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy'. Just roll with it. Oh, and Yukito is at the wedding somewhere, he just isn't in line of sight. :) 
> 
> -Dedicated to Maki-kun, who doesn't have an account, but who keeps things magical even at my lowest. Stay for the songs, mars.
> 
> -Send kudos my way if you liked it, or drop in a comment. You can also send an email via psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

"Tomoyo-san.”

A hand slid over her hand, gently shaking her awake. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, mumbling incoherently as she took her hand back and stretched her arms over her head. A slight ache settled upon her in key places, reminding her why she was naked in that big bed, with a shirtless Eriol seated by her side.

“Eriol-kun.” She acknowledged, yawning. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just about ten minutes. We napped for about an hour and a half, I figured I’d wake you before anyone knocks on the door.”

As he spoke, Tomoyo slipped out of the sheets then bent down and felt around the floor for her underwear. She could feel Eriol watching her as she found it and slipped it on, and she had some satisfaction at knowing she was being admired in that otherwise mundane act. The time for stripping down to impress him was so hours ago. She also found the bustier she wore for that afternoon with him and snapped it on. As she did, Eriol reached for her by her shoulders, pulling her back to sit by him on the bed.

“Let me.” He offered as he helped her with the rest of the clasps and she gave a murmured thanks. When he was done, she walked over to her Hermes birkin bag in the living area of Eriol’s hotel room. She looked inside and pulled out her phone, seeing two messages waiting but no missed calls. She breathed a sigh of relief, returned the phone, then went back to the bedroom area.

“I better go. Time to be the annoying boss who just reappears without prior notice.” She said this as she picked her clothes off the floor and slipped it on: a blouse, the jumper-dress she wore over it, and finally her stockings and the remnants of the bow she wore over her blouse. She had to sit back down to pull up her stockings, then focused on retying the bow. She smiled at Eriol, “That was a fun.”

“Glad to hear it.”

She combed through her hair with her fingers, detangling what she could of her wavy raven locks. “I won’t drop in tonight. Sakura’s sleeping over in her bridal suite, so I’ll be with her and the other girls. And with the wedding tomorrow, I better not get anything that would...catch anyone else’s attention, you know?”

“But of course.”

“Yosh.” Fully dressed now, she headed back to the living area. Eriol followed her as she dug into her bag again for her perfume.

“Not meaning to assume, but will you be with anyone at tomorrow’s wedding?” He asked.

“No. We’ll all be among friends, so no need for a plus one.” She spritzed on her perfume, returned it, then adjusted her dress one last time.

“I was just thinking... you’re one of three I’m still in touch with there, and those two other friends are the ones at the altar... would you mind terribly if I asked you to be my date for the evening?”

Tomoyo blinked, letting his words sink it.

“Well.” She was glad she didn’t stammer as she answered, and quickly focused on pulling on her heels. “Sure. I’ll have the seating arrangements moved around so we could sit next to each other.”

“Alright.”

Tomoyo grabbed her bag, preparing to leave the room. Eriol stepped up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It was what he usually did when they would meet for their tumbles, but this time Tomoyo genuinely blushed, considering his more recent request.

“I’ll be with Sakura and the rest tomorrow, so I’ll just see you at the ceremony.”

“Yes.” Eriol gave one last squeeze of her hand. “See you then.”

 

That night at another suite, Sakura was joined by her bridal entourage made up of Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. They have kept in touch over the years, and have been with Sakura since Syaoran first transferred to Tomoeda. The girls did their best to get her mind off her jitters with last-minute wedding preparations, hearing Sakura practice her wedding vows (and tearing up from it), and playing the hotel’s offerings of video games. A good chunk of the night had them fussing over the photos of Sakura and Syaoran’s pre-nuptial shoot – a Chinese tradition where they took a set of photos in different outfits and collected them in an  album.

“It doesn’t look it, but Syaoran hated this.” Sakura laughed. “All his sisters were teasing him!”

Late into the night, they piled onto the bed, idly chatting about the big day and their own future plans. Sakura was clutching Kuma Syaoran, the teddy bear given to her on Valentines Day all those years ago. It was still kept in good condition though its color had faded over the years. As Sakura was disallowed from speaking to Syaoran before the wedding, she had to deal with it by squeezing the bear when she was seized by pangs of longing.

“You’re now an anomaly, Sakura-chan. In a recent survey, most Japanese choose not to get married because they find that it gets in the way of their careers.” Naoko was saying.

“Well, Sakura’s going to be the first of three to marry here. I’m amazed we’ve stuck to our men this whole time.” Chiharu rolled her eyes, thinking of Takashi.

“But isn’t that what makes it sweet?” Tomoyo swooned. “That through it all, you stuck by the ones you loved?”

“You call it love, I call it insanity!” Chiharu sighed, and everyone else giggled.

“So when are you getting married?” Sakura asked her.

“We’ve already consulted an astrologer, she says that an auspicious time to marry would be after this year. Oh, do you and Terada-san have a wedding date, Rika?”

Tomoyo cut in, “I don’t think they’re in a hurry to marry, are you Rika?”

Rika seemed relieved by the save. “Yes. We’re taking our time.”

When Rika’s affair with Terada was revealed while they were in eighth grade, it was the biggest scandal of their batch at the time. Rika was booted out of her house and moved in with Terada. As far as everyone knew, she hadn’t spoken to her family since. In light of all the gossip, Terada had left the teaching profession and worked in customer service for a retail company.

“So that will leave Tomoyo and Naoko as the golden singles of our group?” Chiharu inquired.

“I’m in a relationship with my masters degree.” Naoko said pointedly. Chiharu thwacked her with a pillow while the other girls giggled. “Well it lives up to what people say about it! Moreso than the men in those love stories!”

“How about you, Tomoyo?” Chiharu shifted her attention, “Seeing anyone?”

Tomoyo shrugged. “Nothing serious.”

“Ooooh! So you’ve been on dates? I had no idea!” Chiharu’s interest was piqued.

“I have, but again, nothing serious.” Tomoyo was dismissive, and hopes that they’d move on to another subject sooner than later.

“It’ll be tough for a man to offer more than what Aunt Sonomi has provided.” Sakura pointed out. The other girls nodded in agreement, and Tomoyo was thankful for the diversion.

She clapped her hands, calling for their attention, “Ladies, let’s turn in. The bride needs to wake up bright and early for hair and make-up.”

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to sleep tonight!” Sakura wailed, hugging the bear close to her chest. “I’ve wanted this since I was twelve years old, and now I can’t believe that it’s actually happening!”

“Just lie down, Sakura.” Tomoyo gently pulled her into bed. “Heck, I can sing you to sleep if needed. I haven’t done that in years!”

“You should do it again!” Rika laughed.

“I would, but I’m saving my voice for the reception tomorrow. As per Sakura’s request, I have a song prepared. If you can’t sleep because of Syaoran, Sakura, sleep for my sake. Lack of a good night’s sleep is terrible for the voice.”

 

While Tomoyo was able to sleep, she woke up much later in the night. All the lights were out, the other girls slept soundly, but Sakura was out of bed. Tomoyo sat up, and saw her shadow on the floor of the living room. She was out on the balcony, likely out for some fresh air.

Tomoyo stepped out of bed and walked over to her.

“Sakura, I hope you didn’t message him, that’s bad luck.” She half-joked. She noticed that Sakura had Kuma Syaoran with her, indicating what it was that kept her up at this time.

Sakura looked guilty. “I nearly did, but I didn’t really know what to say.”

“Just some several more hours before you meet him at the altar.”

Sakura nodded.

“Come on, Sakura, it’s time to be a beautiful bride.” Tomoyo reached out for her hand.

Sakura hesitantly let her take her hand. Her green eyes flicked up to Tomoyo. “Tomoyo-chan, you know that even if Syaoran and I are married, you can still see me whenever you’d like, right?”

“Of course, Sakura. I wasn’t worried about that.”

“I’m worried that you’ll be lonely. I always spoke to Syaoran about how you’re never satisfied with the people you meet. I understand why but... I really can’t imagine a life without Syaoran, so I just want you to have someone who feels that way towards you.”

“I’ve never been comfortable with that idea, actually.” Tomoyo shrugged. “Even as a child, I hated worrying Mother and I don’t like that this bothers you.” She gave a chuckle, and squeezed her hand. “When you told me that Syaoran had finally proposed, I prepared myself to see you move out of Tomoeda. From that second, I already knew that I was going to have to find a venture in Hong Kong as an excuse to fly over to you as often as I’d like.”

“That’s really smart of you, Tomoyo. I feel stupid in thinking that you don’t think that far.”

“You’re never stupid to me, ok?”

Sakura nodded quickly. “Ok!”

“Well, there’s one more thing...” Tomoyo took a deep breath. This part, she was never quite good at.

“Hmn?”

“Don’t make a big deal out of this ok? I’m only telling you now because the other girls are asleep.”

“What is it, Tomoyo?”

“So, Eriol and I have been in touch... And I agreed to be his date tomorrow night.”

“Oh!” Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Look, it’s just for tomorrow.” Tomoyo warned.

“Have you two been dating?”

“I wouldn’t call it that. We talk, and we are very familiar with each other.”

Sakura knew better than to pry Tomoyo for more details.

“Have fun tomorrow then.” She said brightly. “And Tomoyo, always, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sakura.”

 

Sakura did get some sleep, and her eyes were puffy but hardly as dark as a panda’s when she woke up in the morning. Fujitaka and Touya joined them afterwards, and even Touya couldn’t bring it himself to call her a little monster in greeting.

“Enjoy it while you can, sis.” Touya told her. “Now hurry and get ready, I’d hate for you to be late for your own wedding.”

As Sakura got into her dress, Fujitaka took a moment and stepped out on the suite’s balcony. As he did, the ghost of Nadeshiko appeared, smiling, “I’m so happy for our Sakura-chan, Fujitaka.”

“I’m glad you’re here for it, Nadeshiko.” Fujitaka smiled at the ghost.

“There’ll be more to celebrate soon. Sakura will probably know in a week or two.”

“What is that?”

“You’ll soon find out.” Nadeshiko said cheerfully. She swooped down to Fujitaka, as if she were to kiss him, and she disappeared.

 

Meanwhile, inside, Touya was texting Yukito and asking how he was. Naoko went up to Touya, handling him a pocket-sized gift bag. “Sakura and Tomoyo asks that you bring this to Syaoran. It’s the pre-nup present. Take pictures, ok?”

“Right.” Touya said, as he got the present. He went up to Syaoran’s hotel room on a floor above them, which was a large suite to accommodate him and his family. He could hear the noise of from behind the door, a string of Chinese that would have sounded like an argument if not for the laughter and teasing sounds. He knocked.

A girl with shoulder-length hazel hair answered the door. She was dressed in golden cheongsam with patterns of a dragon on them. “Yes? Oh, hello Touya-san!” She greeted in Japanese.

“Hello...Fei-mei? I have a present for Syaoran?” Touya showed the gift bag.

Fei-Mei’s eyes widened. “Oooooh!” She allowed Touya in and ran inside, calling out a string of Chinese. Touya entered their sitting room, and first bowed in greeting to Mother Yelan, who was seated serenely on the couch. Near her was Syaoran, standing by the window in a thick red Chinese blouse for men and--

“Is that a skirt?” Touya asked, just to irritate him.

“It’s a traditional male tunic!” Syaoran fumed.

“Sure, call it that.” Touya smirked. Syaoran wasn’t just marrying his sister, he's committing to his brash teasing for life.  “Congratulations.” He handed him the gift bag. “Open it, I have to report back to Sakura.” He took out his phone to take pictures.

Syaoran’s sisters had gathered, greeting Touya briefly in Japanese before speaking amongst themselves in Chinese. Syaoran blushed as he opened the present, and took out a tiny black box. He opened it, and smiled.

“What is it?” Touya asked.

Syaoran showed him what was inside – it was a tiny gold pin of a teddy bear.

 

Touya returned to Sakura with Syaoran’s gift for her. The girls excitedly gathered around her, and oohed and aaahed as a large black box was revealed to contain a string of pearls, which Rika helped her put on.

Sakura’s dress was designed by Tomoyo, of course. Tomoyo spent three months making it – a satin red gown with a multi-layered skirt and lots of lace and ribbons. It was matched with white elbow-length gloves, and a silver tiara that would also hold the red silken veil once it’s pushed back. The bridesmaids and Tomoyo were dressed in sand-colored cheongsams, but with tiny bronze-colored beads embroidered on them so it shimmered when the light hit. Touya and Fujitaka were in suits, with the bud of a red rose pinned upon their breast pockets.

They girls giggled as the time came for them to bring Sakura to the courtyard of the hotel where the ceremony and the reception would be held. As per tradition, Sakura’s face was covered by the veil, and she had to rely on Fujitaka and Touya to help her walk.

“I think I’m sweating in these gloves!” Sakura said, fretful. “Do hands stink the way feet stink when we sweat in socks?”

“That’s a really stupid thing to think about. Besides, Syaoran’s lived with you for years now, he’s smelled the worst of you.”

Sakura gave a whine, as her brother’s brash assurances hardly encouraged her.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The first part was made of a Chinese wedding tradition: bows to heaven, earth, ancestors, and parents – first by Syaoran, then by Sakura. When Touya escorted Sakura up to the altar area next to Syaoran, guests saw Syaoran’s face turn crimson. The nervous tension between them was broken by the final bow: the bow between would-be husband and wife.

The ceremony went on. Vows were exchanged, and finally, the kiss. Sakura’s heart raced as the silken veil was pushed back, finally revealing Syaoran to her. She could feel her eyes welling up in anxious and excited tears, which she quietly scolded herself for.

“Hey.” Syaoran greeted, reaching out to cradle Sakura’s face in his hands.

“Hey.” Sakura whispered, trying not to burst into happy tears.

“Don’t cry, Sakura. Or I’m going to have to hurt myself for making you cry.” Syaoran pressed his forehead to hers, half-laughing at his dark attempt to lighten the mood.

“Then kiss me already, dummy!” Sakura whispered.

And they did.

“...Everyone welcome, Syaoran and Sakura Li!”

The chords of the wedding march swelled, followed by applause from the guests, accompanied by gold confetti and flower petals thrown up in the air.

 

A Chinese lauriat was served during reception. The presidential table had bride and groom sitting next to each other, joined by their family members on each side. There were eighty guests in the event area, scattered across large rounded tables throughout the space that was lavishly decorated with festive lanterns and banners.

Syaoran leaned over to Sakura, “I didn’t expect to see that today...or ever.” He referred to the entourage table some feet away from them. Tomoyo and Eriol were chatting intimately over the first course.

“I was only told yesterday.” Sakura said to Syaoran. “Tomoyo asked me not to make a big deal over it.”

Syaoran was amused. “If anything, I’d like to send them best wishes.”

“We can...just not too loudly, and with anyone else listening in, I think.”

 

At that same table, Eriol was talking to Tomoyo.

“The dresses are beautifully done. You’ve really outdone yourself for someone who chose not to focus on fashion design.”

“Thank you, Eriol.”

“Figure-hugging outfits suit you.” He checked quickly to make sure the rest of the entourage with them were distracted, and they were, “...You should wear more of them outside of the bedroom.”

Tomoyo blushed and lightly pinched him on the arm. Eriol chuckled, knowing that he deserved it.

 

As the meals were done and coffee was served, Tomoyo stepped up to the stage area.

“Hello, for those who don’t know me, I’m Syaoran and Sakura’s friend. I’ve seen them,” She turned to the newly-married couple, beaming, “grow together since they met in 5th grade. I wouldn’t have helped with this event if it wasn’t them. And now, a decade after I left choral club, I’m asked to sing for their wedding.” She turned to the audience and gave a dramatic sigh, as if she were forced to do this, enticing laughter  from the crowd.

“So here’s my song.”

The band started to play. Tomoyo positioned the mic, and started, “ _Tonight you’re mine...completely...”_

Her voice had matured from the time Eriol first heard her during one of those school assembly programs as a child. But even while Tomoyo claimed that she no longer trained, the tune came naturally to her, as did performing the song. 

_“...tonight, the light of love is in your eyes.... but will you still love me, tomorrow?”_

Eriol watched her closely. Knowing the song and the lyrics, he would think that Tomoyo would embellish it with some of her own longing for Sakura in it. But to his surprise, there was none. There was truth to the playfulness in her tune, and the words served as a gentle promise of friendship between them.

 _“...Can I believe the magic of your sighs?”_ As she sang to the audience, she moved her gaze over to her table. There was a sparkle in her eye as she sang, _“Will you...still love me? Tomorrow...”_

While Eriol knew that his own feelings were possibly drawn out by the natural magic of song, he found himself answering the question.

 

Sakura and Syaoran’s first dance was to Final Distance by Hikaru Utada. Where the rest thought it was a nostalgic tribute to their younger years, Tomoyo knew that it was what Sakura often played and sang along to when the couple hit a rough patch in high school. She was even with Sakura when she sobbed it out during one very emotional karaoke night. But on the couple’s wedding night, as the English lyrics sang, _“We can stay together...I need to be with you...”_ She saw that they had both lived up to the song's  promise.

 

Tomoyo excused herself as the dance floor started to fill up. The exhaustion from her maid of honor and organizer duties had set in, and she needed to be away from people for a while. She exited the venue and found a solitary spot in the courtyard, at a garden bench. The sun was starting to set, and the tivoli lights that lined the bushes were lit.

While she knew it to be very pedestrian, she slipped her shoes off, massaging her heels. It’s done, her best friends are married. Everyone’s happy – including her.

“There you are.” Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol heading over to her. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all, Eriol. Sorry, I just needed a minute.”

“We can stay out here a while longer. They won’t look.”

“I’m not used to that yet.” Tomoyo admitted.

Eriol just smiled at her. “Congratulations on organizing a successful wedding.”

“Thanks." She gave a deep breath, relieved at it finally being over.

“Do you have plans after this?” Eriol asked her.

“I’m going home.”

“You can save yourself the trip and stay over.” Eriol offered.

Knowing the nights they shared since Eriol flew in, Tomoyo shook her head. “I won’t be proper company.”

“I don’t need proper company. I’d just like...ok, I’d really, really, like for you to stay over.” Eriol implored.

Tomoyo was taken aback as she looked at him. His gaze was very soft and caring. She had seen that look before, when she was much younger. It was right before Eriol left Japan... ‘the kindest look of all’.

“Don’t do this because you feel guilty about not being in touch.” She lightly chided.

“It’s not just that.” Eriol wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Tomoyo kept her hands to herself, listening. They both watched as shades of purple spilled into the sky’s sunset hues, indicating that night was upon them.

“So we have that ‘partnership’. But it isn’t just the kind that lasts for whatever time we’re together behind closed doors. If you’d have me, I will make more of an effort to stay in touch with you, and not just calls and messages. I will fly in more often throughout the year. I’d also like you to fly in to see me from time to time, and to think of Reed Manor as your second home."

Tomoyo finally looked at him, surprised, “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Eriol?”

“If you want to call it that, I guess...” Eriol was carefully choosing his words. “Hear me out, Tomoyo. I will always age, but I can will it to never show. I can’t promise marriage down the line, knowing that death will do us apart. It’s why Kahou eventually left – dealing with change is difficult enough, but realizing that we will never be at peace together is what drove her away.”

Tomoyo thought it over.

“You saw how terrible I am with being alone.” He cautiously caught Tomoyo’s hand in his, and raised it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand tenderly. “And based on the weeks we’ve had together, I can see myself sharing more of that time with you.”

To Tomoyo’s surprise, he was suddenly off the bench and down on one knee before her, his hand not leaving hers.

“Eriol! What are you doing?”

“I don’t have a ring.” His gaze was intense upon her. Tomoyo was used to it seeing it glint with desire when he gets like this, but this was different now. He was determined and eager for an answer. “As the stars bear witness, Tomoyo Daidouji, would you have me take care of you, love you, and share a life with you? You may walk in and out whenever you’d like, but my door will always be open to you until you yourself close it shut and throw away the key for good or till death do us part.”

And in a split second, Tomoyo imagined a life with Eriol. Not only the nights with him, this time. She remembered errands with him back in England, seemingly endless conversations by the fireplace over dessert and tea, and how he’d check in on her when she was immersed with a project. She in turn, when she felt that he was troubled by his own work, would distract him with her own little stories about life in Tomoeda.

They had magic and a shared ordinariness, with almost a decade of friendship between them, and counting. They would never marry, but they had forever. It seems decided for them... As if it was predestined, Tomoyo realized. 

And the idea of undoing all that felt unbearable to even consider. 

Tomoyo smiled. Eriol knew her answer, and signed off with one word from her lips, “Yes.”

He leaned over to her and took her in his arms, sealing the deal with a deep kiss.

 

They returned to the reception, hand-in-hand. Upon hearing the familiar chords of the next song playing, Eriol pulled Tomoyo onto the floor and into his arms for a dance of their own. They looked deep into each other's eyes as they moved. 

“What is that?” Chiharu gasped to Sakura, as they watched from the side. “Tomoyo and Eriol?!”

Sakura shrugged. “Might be something. Or not. But all I know is that for now, they look very happy together.”

  
The song played on as Eriol lead Tomoyo in an improvised waltz, _“Don’t you forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re going to be...So darling, save the last dance for me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended but not required prequel fanfic: "Like a Strawberry Ice Cream Fantasy". It tells you what Nadeshiko knows.  
> Wikipedia entries on modern Japanese and Chinese weddings were used as guides in illustrating the ceremony. 
> 
> Wedding Song list:  
> -Will You Still Love Me covered by Amy Winehouse  
> -Final Distance by Hikaru Utada  
> -Save the Last Dance For Me by the Drifters


End file.
